


A Painter's Shaking Hands

by hamsterdamnster



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterdamnster/pseuds/hamsterdamnster
Summary: Virgil held the brush delicately in his hand, flick it across the canvas in front of him. Splashes of paint getting on his already dirty trousers and t-shirt. His music blaring his favourite song; Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance. He liked to hum the familiar tune, it rolled off his tongue nicely when he sung it at points. He swirled the paint brush in the cup of dirty water beside him





	A Painter's Shaking Hands

Virgil held the brush delicately in his hand, flick it across the canvas in front of him. Splashes of paint getting on his already dirty trousers and t-shirt. His music blaring his favourite song; Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance. He liked to hum the familiar tune, it rolled off his tongue nicely when he sung it at points. He swirled the paint brush in the cup of dirty water beside him. Pulling out his paint brush and seeing it was still dirty made him curse, rather loudly. He ripped an earphone out.

“Roman!?” Virgil shouted through the apartment to his flatmate. He wondered if he was still in. Virgil waited in silence for awhile. He groaned when he didn't get a response.

“Why didn't he tell me he was going out?” Virgil asked himself. Virgil paused the music and pulled out he other earphone. He picked up the clear glass cup with dirty water and sauntered to the kitchen. He used his butt to open the door since his hands were occupied by a glass and a phone. The door made a loud 'thud' when it opened. 

Virgil stuck the glass in the sink and his phone on the counter next to him. He poured the dirty purple water down the sink. He stared in awe, as it was like if he was pouring the galaxy down the sink. He turned the cold water tap on and filled the glass to the brim. Virgil almost dropped the glass when he heard the front door close. 

“Roman?” He shouted out. Footsteps echoed through the hall as Roman grew closer to the kitchen. 

“Yes, it's me,” Roman responded when he entered the kitchen. He pecked Virgil on the lips. 

Did I not say they weren't just roommates? 

“I can see that now.” Virgil replied sarcastically. Roman rolled his eyes but smiled. He made his way over to the fridge and scanned the continents inside it. 

“I'm not going to be here for long,” He picked up a sandwich he made last night and forgot to eat. “I'm meeting Patton in a couple of minutes.” Roman unwrapped the cling film from around the sandwich and took a bite. Virgil leaned on the counter, glass in hand. 

“What'cha doing?” Virgil asked. Roman wiped the crumbs of his face. 

“Patton's wanting to get a dog-”

“Another one?” Virgil gave a disapproving look.

“He's only got three, calm down.” Roman smiled. Virgil always preferred cats over dogs, that's why it was hard for Roman to contain his smile. He somehow did it anyway. Roman looked at Virgil's painted clothes.

“I see you've been painting.” Roman pointed out, Virgil looked down at his clothes.

“Was it really that obvious?” Virgil responded again with sarcasm. The sarcasm went past Roman. He intertwined his had with Virgil's free, painted one.

“Show it to me once your done?” Roman asks, pretty much begs. Virgil giggled which made Roman swoon every time.

“Sure thing, Princey.” Virgil said, smiling at they're interlocked hands. Roman grinned at the nickname. He checked his watch and almost cursed. The warmth left his finger tips as he pulled away. He made his way to the front door. 

“I have to go meet Patton now,” Roman announced, “I'll call you when I'm on my way home!” He picked up his keys and heard a quick response before he left that made him smile.

“You better!” 

 

~~~

 

Virgil smiled at his master work. He wiped his hands on his jeans but realised it was useless because the paint had dried. He snapped a photo on his phone and posted it on Instagram. His face lit up as a flood of likes came in. He turned off his phone and made his way for the door. He left his little 'studio' and headed for his room. He barely got any sleep because of that painting. He crashed on his and Roman's shared bed. He scooted over to Roman's side and wrapped himself up like a burrito. He sighed sleepily. He was tired, but knew he wouldn't sleep without sound. He groaned at having to get up to grab the remote. While finding the remote, Virgil stuck on his pyjamas, which were definitely not a cat onesie. A gift from Roman. He turned on the TV and stuck on some random kids channel and drifted back to sleep with his arm wrapped around the blanket, like there was someone there.

 

~~~

 

“What about this one?” 

“No, Virgil always wanted a black and ginger one.”

“What about this one?”

“She's perfect!”

 

~~~

 

Virgil was woken up from his nap to a phone call. He picked up it. 

“Yo,” He said groggily. 

“Virgil!” Exclaimed his eccentric boyfriend. “I am on my way home now!” Roman pauses. “Have you been sleeping?”

Virgil raises his head from the pillow.

“What? No.” He lied. Roman sighed. 

“Anyway, I have a present for you!” Roman announced. Virgil froze.

“Oh no,” He responded quickly. Roman was quick to answer.

“No! It's good!” Roman reassured. Virgil was still uneasy. 

“You know I don't like surprises.” Virgil reminded Roman. Roman nodded, not realising he can't see him. 

“I know, but trust me, you'll love this one!” Roman grinned through the phone. Virgil was still uneasy though.

“Alright. I trust you.” Virgil said. Roman grinned even wider. 

“I'll be home soon!” Roman said. “Love you!” He hung up. Virgil started shaking. 

Roman put his phone in his pocket and picked up the box he was carrying before the phone call. A small mewl came from the box. Roman smiled sweetly and scratched the cat that resided in the box a scratch behind the ear.

 

~~~

 

Virgil paced up and down the hallway of his and Roman's flat. He was panicking. Which was normal for him. What was the special occasion? What if today was something important and Virgil forgot? Roman will be hurt.

His anxiety was not put to rest when the front door opened with jingling keys. Roman entered with the box in his hands.

“Virgil! I'm home- oh!” Roman paused, he smiled and held out the box for Virgil. Virgil eyed it. 

“What's the occasion?” Virgil asked cautiously. Roman smiled. Curse that smile.

“The occasion is I love you.” He put the box down in front of Virgil, noticing his shaky hands. Virgil looked at the box, then at Roman. Roman signalled Virgil to opened it. Virgil lowered down and opened it carefully. He gasped.

Virgil pulled out the half black and half ginger cat. He held her close. He looked up and Roman with red, puffy eyes. 

“Thank you!” He managed to choke through tears. Roman ran down to gently hug Virgil and the newest member of the household. Virgil grinned the widest Roman had ever seen him. 

“What's her name, Virge?” Roman asked him with a smile. Virgil smiled and stroked the fur.

“Princess.” He said. Roman nodded in an enthusiastic approval. “I'm scared I'll drop her.” Virgil whispered. Roman placed his hands on Virgil's shaking ones. 

“You won't,” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> Princess - https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjB45ig5ZbWAhVGthQKHT8iA3sQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.boredpanda.com%2Fworlds-most-beautiful-cats%2F&psig=AFQjCNGDIilzceE-loUhAELxM0vCUsjZ-g&ust=1504999084031012


End file.
